cncensorshipfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ScXthursday
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the UAOACC-TAWOG War page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jerryjackson42 (talk) 05:49, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi "Are you that much of a asshole that you have to put your stupid profile on the adventure time wikia??" Yep, I'm a bit of a fucking asshole. You got a problem with that? Hi, I'm Jerry, and you know fuck all about us. "Do you realize no one gives two shits about your wanna be anonymous vendetta against censorship in Australia??" It's not a vendetta, we are not killing anyone, and this fight is peaceful. This isn't, but the whole censorship thing is. It's their choice if they wanna see it or not. "You're a fucking idiot as well; considering the fact that you think Cartoon Network won't let you stream a video from their website." You got a point, that slipped my mind. By the way, I'm an Australian, you bloody racist. I can stream it off their website, and that was the admin's screenshot of the error. "You do realize thst sic that is not Cartoon Network censoring you; sic but your ISP is throttling your bandwidth, so they're the ones that won't let you connect to Cartoon Network" Duh... what? That makes no fucking sense to me. They disallow streaming from ANY foreign country. "....Either that, or Cartoon Network disabled streaming in your country, which if I may add IS NOT FUCKING CENSORSHIP!!!!!" That's not censorship, stopping Princess Bubblegum from saying 'patoot' is. Get your facts straight, dickmole. "Your honestly need to learn the differ e sic between the two because it seems as if you don't want to look it up." Quoth Google's dictionary: "The practice of officially examining books, movies, etc., and suppressing unacceptable parts." I did, so your argument is void. So... in the space of 2 minutes, I've completely derailed your argument and threw it back at you. Good day. I've got five passports, I'm never going to jail! (talk) 09:33, August 26, 2013 (UTC) And Another Thing "I would like to inform you at this fucking wikia is worthless." Not really. Wikia makes lots of money from advertising revenues. "The vast majority of the world does not give a shit about censorship; nor do they get bent out of shape and cry when there is nothing hey sic can do about it." http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_diplomatic_cables_leak Uh... yeah, they do. "What's pathetic is the fact that you're a American; but yet you create a wikia about censorship in Australia?" I believe she's within her rights to say what she wants when it comes to the hard facts. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/First_Amendment_to_the_United_States_Constitution "The only knowledge of Australian censorship laws are probably the childish shit your co owner sic belted out to you after being a faggot on the adventure time wikia, he got bitched out there as well." I don't understand the sentence. "Keep your fucking people in line!" HER fucking people? She's American, remember? And you implied that Americans don't know jack shit about Australian censorship laws. It's rude to post mindless advertisements for your wikia on a different one, but I guess you don't understand that concept conspiring you're still in middle/high school." Rule 29 of the Internet. Obviously, you're not savvy enough to understand. "Your sic don sic understand that if a website will not let you see a image/video, it could either mean that your duct tape and wire Internet service provider is throttling your bandwidth so you don't go over your allotted gb/p second." Duct tape is shown to be a hazard for wires. Gigabytes per second? She has fucking good Internet for New Jersey. Also, it's 'gb/s'. "Or it could mean that the website does not want to stream to your country (if you're confused, go to the BBC website and try to play a full episode of any show on their BbCi player. It will tell you that streaming is not allowed, which means that the webmaster will not accept your credentials because you live in a entirely different country)." Dat true. Your point? "Those reasons I just gave to you are NOT CENSORSHIP IN ANYWAY!!!!!!" Damn straight. I ask again, your point? "But shit....what the fuck do I know?? You're in middle/high school" Rule 29... "so you're going to be right about everything." She's certainly right about a lot of things, compared to you. "Also, starting a argument over ownership of a wikia is fucking immature and childish." Fuck, fuck, fuck. Why you always gonna be immature and throw 'fuck' around all the time? Mate, grow up. "No one will stay permanentlY on your wikia (unless of course, their as mentally retarded s you are; which in that case, is understandable)." If they're mentally retarded, how could they amass so much information and write it in their own words? That's right, because they went to school, unlike you. "This site is fucking horrendous; you should trash it because honestly, every member here including you are delusional. You and your personal army of white knights aren't going to change jack shit because NO ONE GIVES A FUCK YOU STUPID CUNT!!!!" Yo, das waicist! "If you, or your gay little band of white knights are offended by anything I typed please visit the link below:" Ah, Goatse, you son of a bitch. So now you see that I have not only completely destroyed your arguments, but you've also managed to make yourself look like the stupidest fucktard I have ever seen. Please vacate the area. Thank you! I've got five passports, I'm never going to jail! (talk) 09:51, August 26, 2013 (UTC)